Brothers on a Hotel Bed
by SmallTownBigImagination
Summary: AU Rickyl. Rick meets Daryl in a bar after a particularly bad fight with Lori, his girlfriend. A few drinks in and Rick is spilling his life story to the man, while Daryl just wants the man's mouth on his. When Rick drinks a little too much and it's closing time, Daryl offers him an empty hotel bed, hoping for more than just sleep. Smut ensues. Rated M for a lot of reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm excited to be back and to be debuting my first Rickyl fic! This is set in Rick's hometown, according to the comics, and Daryl and Merle are just passing through town. This is just the first installment, but I'm going to upload Chapter 2 which is a continuation of this chapter, so technically it's just a one shot. But I wanted to get this out here because I'm so stinkin' proud of it. Also, I think I want to try my hand at a ZA version of this "Brothers on a Hotel Bed" idea, so we'll see what happens with that.**

**The title of this fic is from the album Plans by Death Cab For Cutie. It's such a beautiful song, and I got inspired months ago and said "I'm gonna write this." Another note concerning Plans is my cover image for this story. I don't know who made it (I'm sorry if I'm not giving someone proper credit, I just found it on google/tumblr), but it's beautiful as well. It bears the words "I will follow you into the dark" which is a song from the same Death Cab album, and I was just super excited to find it again and I had to use it.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little thing.**

* * *

Daryl and Merle pulled into a shabby hotel on the outskirts of Cynthiana, Kentucky. It was a little town, with a general store and city hall and a sheriff's station. Merle's new dealer lived out in the fuckin' boonies, so here they were.

"You just sit tight, little brother. I'll be back later tonight. We'll go out and find a bar or somethin' tonight, alright?" Merle left without waiting for his answer.

So Daryl got some chips and a Coke from the vending machine. He flipped through the channels on the old TV. Truthfully this place was the dingiest hotel he'd seen, not much of a step up from the motels they usually stayed at. But Merle had conned a guy on his last deal, so the brothers had a little extra cash to spend. Speaking of which, Merle should be back any minute.

* * *

"So where are we going for dinner?" Lori asked excitedly.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you!" Rick answered, laughing.

"Well at this rate, we aren't gonna be eating until 9 o'clock," Lori griped at Rick as they walked to the car.

Rick ignored the comment. He had hoped they would get through one night without a disagreement, but clearly that wasn't going to happen. He got to the outskirts on the other side of town and turned down a road leading to a more run down area.

He stopped outside of a pub that looked about the size of an apartment. The sign read "McGinty's," but the "s" was hanging by a thread. He parked and opened Lori's door for her. The look on her face had him laughing. He put his arm around her, but she shook it off.

"If you think I'm going in there, you're crazy," Lori said angrily.

"Hey now, don't be like that. A guy from the station used to work out here, undercover stuff. He said this was one of the best places in this part of town, safe and clean, relatively speaking. The food's supposed to be great. It may look a little rough around the edges, but it's something different. And plus," Rick made a silly face and his voice took on a faux Irish accent. "Irish beer is the best beer in town, dontcha know?"

Lori cracked a smile at that, but still eyed the place apprehensively as they entered.

* * *

Daryl wasn't addicted to drugs; he just liked to have fun every once in a while. Merle set out a few lines on the coffee table. Merle knew Daryl hardly ever did coke, but still he offered the bag to his younger brother. Daryl shook his head and opted instead to pop a few valium. He washed them down with a long pull on the bottle of moonshine they had found in a stash a week ago.

No, Daryl wasn't a drug addict, but he was definitely an alcoholic. He couldn't remember the last time he was stone cold sober. Maybe that time a few months back when he got thrown in the drunk tank overnight, and Merle let him sit in there all of the next day because he wouldn't fork over the bail money.

He preferred alcohol to drugs most days. But a few pills here and there, a line of coke every once in a while took the edge off of a shitty life. He loved his brother, always would, but damn did he make some crap decisions. They were always moving around, either running _from_ a dealer or _to_ a different dealer, one that Merle hadn't fucked over yet. The worst was when they were running from the cops _and_ dealers. They each had two fake ID's in their wallets, contacts in most major cities, and stashed guns in their pickup, all of which they had to use more often than Daryl liked.

He automatically didn't trust cops, or anything in a uniform for that matter. They didn't want justice. They just wanted to meet their quota for the month and get their nice fat checks to spend on doughnuts and pay per view.

He knew there was more to life than this, but he couldn't just leave his brother, as much as he wanted to some days. He was all he had left. Their mom died in a fire when he was young, and the old man had finally croaked a few years back. Heart attack or stroke or maybe the hand of God had finally struck him down for all the awful shit he did. Either way, Daryl was glad to be rid of him.

Merle put his drugs away and they left for the bar shortly after. There was only one good pub outside of town from what the boys could find: McGinty's. It wasn't the classiest joint, with ripped seat cushions and scratched up tables. Just the brothers' style.

They took seats at the bar, and Daryl surveyed the room. There were 15 or 20 people there, a big crowd for this small of a place. He looked for girls, someone he could take home and pretend to enjoy fucking for Merle's sake.

His brother didn't know that he preferred dicks over chicks. He would _never _know. It wasn't like Daryl was a flaming gay; he just didn't like pussy as much as other guys did. He'd only fucked a few guys, the majority of them drunken one night stands when Merle wasn't around. In his teenage years there had been a few guys, but they never stayed in one place long enough to start anything.

His eye caught a couple sitting at a table across the room. The guy was about the same age as him, with a woman who looked like she'd rather be anywhere else in the world. They were fighting in hushed tones, and the man was taking big gulps of his beer in between onslaughts of gestures and words from the woman.

_Poor bastard._ Daryl turned to his brother, and they drank down a beer or two until the sound of a chair falling backward made the room go silent. The woman had gotten up from the table in a huff and stormed out.

The man ran to the door behind her and yelled, "Where are you going?!"

"Home!" the woman yelled back.

"Wait, I'll drive you!"

"Don't bother! Wouldn't want to make it seem like I'm being a 'stuck up princess!'"

"Lori, that's not what I meant! Come on-" The woman didn't turn around. "Fine, go! See if I give a shit!"

The man walked back inside with his head down, oblivious to the awkward stares he was getting from around the room. He put down some money on the table, then took a seat at the bar, a few chairs down from the brothers. He ordered a beer and drank it silently.

Merle, being the least subtle man in the known universe, slurred out, "Ya got lady troubles, partner?"

The man looked at him with a mix of anxiety and disdain. He just nodded, then turned back to his beer.

"Hey honey," Merle beckoned to the bartender. "Get this guy another tall one, on me!" Daryl knew he was trying to be "considerate" or what the fuck ever, but clearly it wasn't coming off that way. The man didn't say anything again, just took the second drink.

"A thanks would be nice," Merle said to him, a little more forcefully.

Daryl was growing annoyed with his brother. "Shut up, Merle."

"Thanks," the man uttered, uninterested.

"Prick," Merle scoffed. He turned back to the trashy woman he was trying to coerce into taking him back to her place. He never was good with the charm, but he usually relied on _other_ methods of coercion, most of them involving the small amount of white powder he kept on him.

Daryl pulled out a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one. This was one of the few places that still allowed smoking inside. He offered the pack to the stranger, with a low voice, "Ya need one?"

Rick was startled at the man's voice, not as slurred or loud as his friend's. He never really smoked, only when he was having a bad day. This qualified as a bad day, so he nodded and took one from the pack, lighting it up with the lighter the man offered. He took a long drag, inhaling the harsh taste of the Marlboro.

Daryl and Merle may have been broke as fuck, but they didn't skimp on cigarettes.

Rick was torn between being pissed at Lori or upset with himself. Lori was such a drama queen. So he hadn't taken her to the best restaurant in town, big deal. But he should have known she wouldn't have liked the place.

He was starting to think they weren't quite right for each other. They had only been dating for a few months, but they had dated all through high school before breaking up because Lori wanted to go to college and Rick was heading to the police academy. Regardless, this fight tonight was one of the worst.

He thanked the man for the smoke, to which he answered, "No problem. Sorry about my brother. He's an ass."

"No, it's fine," he answered. He stuck his hand out, "Rick."

"Daryl." He shook the outstretched hand. "That yer wife?" He gestured to the door.

"Nah, just my girlfriend," Rick answered.

"Oh, well I couldn't help but hear yer fight."

"Yeah," Rick laughed without humor. "I think everybody did. Happens all the time. Usually starts with me bein' an asshole."

Daryl nodded sympathetically.

"But I mean, it's not always my fault. We've known each other since childhood, but sometimes I still feel like she doesn't know me at all. Like she doesn't hear me when I talk, like she doesn't _listen_." The alcohol was getting to his head now.

Daryl nodded again, letting the man ramble. He talked about his girlfriend for a while, about their problems, the words spilling from him as he ordered more and more beers. Daryl found himself half listening, half just watching the ways the man moved. His features were mild, nothing special about them, but he talked with an animation that entranced Daryl.

"Sorry, I don't uuusually drink this much," Rick slurred, once the bar had started to clear out. It was well past midnight, and Rick was deep in. "Also haven't drank in-" He was cut off mid sentence by an impressive burp. That elicited a hearty laugh from Rick and Daryl grinned.

"Nah, yer fine. I usually drink more than this." Daryl had been so intrigued by the man that he had only ordered one or two more beers all night. The effects of the valium were wearing off, too.

Merle was coming up to him. "Hey little brother. I'm gonna go home with-" He turned to her and back to Daryl, struggling to remember the girl's name, "withhh-this pretty girl here." He slurred the end of the sentence.

"A'right. Be careful," Daryl warned for the thousandth time, though Merle never heeded the warning. They stumbled out the door.

Rick was drunk. Like, really _really _drunk. "Thass a good idea. I should get going." Rick stood up and the room seemed to turn sideways.

Daryl reacted quickly, holding the man up before he hit his head on the barstool. "Woah there. Why dontchu call a cab? Where ya live?"

Rick's eyes got wide. "I-I can't go home like this." He gestured in front of him, which in turn threw him off balance again. "I have this repu-putation to stick up to. If anybody sees me like this…" Rick looked genuinely worried, but the alcohol was heightening his emotions. "No, I'll just, just stay here." He turned back to sit at the bar.

The bartender looked at them icily. "Look, they're closin'. Ya can't stay here," Daryl urged him.

"Oh. Well I guess I'm gonna call a cab." Rick staggered out the door. Daryl picked up his jacket and followed.

Daryl couldn't just leave him here. The poor guy was shitfaced, and for some reason he couldn't go home. Maybe he was a politician or something. But he couldn't just leave the guy here. He'd been in this situation too many times, and too many times he didn't have anyone there to help him.

Rick was trying to unlock his phone when Daryl said, "Hey, why don't I just take you back with me? We're stayin' at a hotel down the street, and since my brother isn't gonna be there, there's an empty bed."

Rick eyed him suspiciously. "I don't know, mannn."

"C'mon. You can't even see straight, let alone call a cab."

On that note, Rick staggered into the neighboring building and dropped his phone. He looked at Daryl, embarrassed. "Alright."

Daryl led him back down the street about half a mile to the hotel. They got into the room without a hassle, and Daryl sat down on the bed and took off his shoes and jacket. He got two bottles of water out of the mini fridge.

Rick sat down on the other bed and slipped his shoes off. Daryl set the water bottle next to him. "Drink this. It'll help in the morning."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"No really, thanks for everything. You musta listened to me bitch about Lori for hours back there." The fresh air had sobered him up a little.

"Eh, it's nothin'," Daryl answered.

Rick nodded and turned to lie down. Obviously his stomach had other plans, as he went running for the bathroom seconds later. He didn't think there was anything but alcohol in his stomach, but he leaned over the toilet nonetheless. He flushed and came back out, smelling and feeling absolutely disgusting.

Daryl saw how much of a mess the man was. He had a brotherly instinct in him, from the many times Merle had come home either drunk or high or both. He would clean him up, get him in new clothes, and make sure he was okay, because Lord knows he couldn't take care of himself. So now as he watched Rick lurch over to the bed, he said, "You look like shit. Gimme yer shirt."

Rick obeyed without protest, as it was covered in sweat. Daryl threw it in the shower to clean it later and walked back into the room to see Rick stripping his pants off, too. "Oh. Um, okay," he stammered out. He was trying to avoid eye contact, but the only other place his eyes would go was not a place he wanted to be caught looking at either.

Rick laid back down on the bed, still smelling pretty gross. Daryl picked up his jeans and then offered, "Do you just want to shower?"

"Sure, I guess," Rick answered, then got up somewhat steadily. He went into the small bathroom, and Daryl heard the water start a minute later.

Well shit. Daryl didn't want to be thinking what he was thinking, but he could feel the thought creep into his mind. _He has a girlfriend. A _girl_friend._ He turned the TV up.

The shower shut off, and he heard Rick brush his teeth with the little complimentary toothbrush. The man walked out a minute later in nothing but the towel, holding his boxers in his hand. "My shirt and pants are soaked…."

"Oh! Right, yeah, uh, here." Daryl gave him one of his shirts and a pair of sweats. He dressed with the bathroom door open, and Daryl couldn't help but peek at the reflection in the mirror. He saw Rick's bare back, his muscles nicely defined. The small, but shapely, ass sliding into _his_ sweats made Daryl's insides stir.

He sat back before Rick entered the room. Rick sat down on the other bed, and they sat in awkward silence until Daryl gestured pointedly to the water that was now on the dresser across the room.

"Oh, right." Rick got up and took a sip, then took a longer gulp once he realized how thirsty he was. Daryl watched him intently, careful to look away before Rick saw. He was still pretty drunk, but the shower seemed to help. Still, he swayed when he cocked his head back for another drink of water, and Daryl moved to steady him, while Rick leaned forward at the same time.

The result was both of the men falling in a heap onto the bed, Daryl's back pressed into the comforter. Rick didn't move right away, and Daryl's mind didn't have the power to stop his hand from sliding up the man's back ever so lightly.

Rick didn't start at the touch, but his eyes did snap to Daryl's. The redneck looked back with apprehension. Up close the man's features were beautiful, strong cheekbones and blue eyes that pierced his soul. Daryl let himself look at him for one second more before moving to get up.

But Rick had a grasp on his shirt that pinned him down. Daryl looked at the man again, then dared to make a bold move. He leaned up, touching his lips to Rick's soft mouth.

Rick responded without thought, tightening the grip he had on the other man's shirt. Daryl brought one hand up to cup the back of his head, pushing the man's lips to his own harder. Daryl pulled back slightly to get the man's bottom lip between his teeth. Rick let out an involuntary moan that startled himself.

Daryl laughed breathily and let his other hand wander further up the man's body, over his rib cage, up his arm, and around his shoulder.

Suddenly Rick pulled them apart. "I don't- I mean, I've never-" He didn't know how to finish the sentence.

Daryl looked away, crashing down from the high he was just on. "Oh. We, uh, we don't have to."

"No!" Rick said loud. He continued quieter, "I mean, it's not that. I-I just don't know what to do."

That was all the confirmation Daryl needed. He brought their mouths back together briefly before parting again to say, "I'll lead. You just follow. If yer sure..."

Rick nodded as Daryl's mouth trailed from his cheek to his jaw and down his collarbone. Rick was breathing heavily when Daryl ran his hand from shoulder to thigh, caressing his ass with a feather light touch. It was making Rick crazy.

He wasn't gay, at least he didn't think he was. He liked when he and Lori fucked, but he didn't completely hate this either. It felt almost the same, just with a man. He sobered up real quick, and yet he didn't want to stop.

He tangled his hand in Daryl's hair and pulled him back to his lips. His tongue had a mind of its own as he assaulted Daryl's mouth ferociously. Daryl pushed back with the same vigor, while he grabbed Rick's other hand and pushed it down his body to wear his shirt and pants met.

Rick got the hint quickly and pulled Daryl's shirt up, exposing the dark hair along his midsection. But that wasn't enough. Daryl needed to be touched, to feel his shirtless body against Rick. He ripped Rick's shirt off roughly, running both of his hands up his warm chest. Rick moaned into his mouth.

His hands pulled at Daryl's hemline again, and this time Daryl put his arms above his head, hoping Rick would understand. He did and awkwardly pulled the shirt up and off.

Rick's hands were cold as they touched Daryl's sides. He shivered lightly at the touch, and Rick pulled back with a worried look. "Yer fine," Daryl said, pulling Rick's body back down against his with a firm grip on his back.

Daryl broke their kiss to move down to Rick's chiseled chest. He could tell he worked out, like _really_ worked out. His pecs were defined, and Daryl felt the outline of a six pack as he licked long lines up his stomach.

Rick's body was on fire. One hand was still in Daryl's hair, the other on his muscular arm. His breath hitched when Daryl's teeth grazed his nipple. Daryl's hands were everywhere on him. Rick couldn't keep track of the sensations running through his body.

Daryl was so turned on by the sounds coming from above him. Suddenly Rick pushed him away from him, down into the mattress. He looked up to see Rick descending on his chest, taking his nipple into his mouth and sucking it. Daryl let out a moan.

Rick took this as encouragement and ran his nails down the man's chest, leaving temporary red lines. He heard Daryl's breathing catch, and he did it again, this time harder. That earned him a moan from Daryl and the hand on the back of Rick's neck tightened.

Rick was apprehensive to go down any further than Daryl's waistband, but he tried to mirror Daryl's movements on him, assaulting the defined muscles of his chest with his tongue.

Daryl wanted more, but knew Rick wasn't going to make _that _move. So he took it upon himself to find Rick's groin and squeeze his hard member through the sweats. He rubbed him until Rick was breathing hard into the crook of his neck. The man reached to take his own pants off, but Daryl grabbed his wrist and threw it to the side. Daryl flipped them and slowly slid the sweats off of his ass then moved to the front. He pulled them down painfully slow, leaving Rick's erection to be pulled down until it finally popped free and laid long and hard against his stomach.

Rick didn't think he had ever been this hard in his life. It was just something about the way Daryl moved. Every touch made Rick's body hum with hot need. And as Daryl's mouth came down on Rick's dick, he thought he wasn't going to last a minute.

This was better than any woman he had ever had.

Daryl struggled to fit Rick's length into his mouth. He was hung like a horse. Dary licked the precum from the tip on the way up and lightly fondled his balls as he shoved himself all the way down. He hummed and set a steady pace of up and downs.

Rick involuntarily bucked into Daryl's mouth more than once. It just felt _so damn good._ Rick tangled his hands back into Daryl's hair and pulled him off when he didn't think he could take any more.

They moved to the edge of the bed, and Rick got on his knees on the ground, his eyes level with the tent in Daryl's jeans. Rick fumbled with the button, shaking with anticipation. Finally his pants were undone, and Rick pulled his erection free less than gracefully.

He stared at it for a second. _That's not gonna fit in my mouth._

Daryl's hand in his hair urged him forward gently. Rick stuck his tongue out and tried to replicate what Daryl had been doing to him seconds before. He licked the tip lightly, the taste not unpleasant. He decided the best bet was to just put it in his mouth and go from there. So that's what he did.

Rick's mouth enveloped him, and he let out a low moan,

_Well. That's one way to do it,_ Daryl thought. He was cut off mid thought when Rick's tongue circled the base of his cock. He was a fast learner. Daryl thrust his hips up in sync with Rick's steady pace.

Daryl couldn't get enough of this man. He wanted more. He pulled Rick off of him and captured his lips. They laid back on the bed, mouths still intertwined, and there was no space between them.

Daryl nipped at his earlobe, and his tongue slid from lobe to tip. He whispered, "I want you."

Rick practically purred, until he realized just what Daryl meant. Then his face got hot and he stammered, "Uh, you mean like I would-or would you-like with the whole-"

Daryl planted rough kisses on his neck. "Whatever you want." Daryl trailed his tongue down Rick's adam's apple, stopping to leave a red circle under his jaw bone.

Rick let out a shaky breath. "I mean- we could do both, I guess?"

Daryl let out a low laugh and said, "Okay."

Rick was on top of him, so he grabbed the man's thighs and wiggled himself out from under him. He sat up in front of him and grabbed his chin in a fierce grasp. He pulled their lips together harshly, and asked in a husky voice, "How do you like it?"

Rick's apprehension seemed to disappear with Daryl's rough touch. He grabbed the eager man's hips and spun him around so that he was on all fours.

Daryl turned his ass up so that his tight hole was shown in all it's glory. Rick realized at that point he had no idea what to do. He had done anal with girls before, though; he figured this was pretty similar. Still, he paused.

But Daryl was impatient. He inserted his middle finger into his hole, and Rick moaned quietly at the sight. He had never seen someone do that to themselves before, and he somehow became harder than he thought was possible. Daryl rocked his hips back on himself, grazing Rick's hard package.

When Daryl slid his finger out, Rick's took it's place. He marvelled at the tightness around his finger. He pushed in quickly, and Daryl jerked in surprise. Rick pulled out just as quick, "I'm-did I hurt you?"

Daryl groaned at the loss of Rick's hand. "No, just get the hell back over here."

Rick laughed quietly as his finger entered Daryl again. He added another finger soon after, which led Daryl to push back on his fingers with more force. Rick stroked himself with his free hand, until Daryl's face was pushed into the bed and he was seconds away from begging for Rick's cock.

Rick pushed the head of his rock hard erection into Daryl's ass. Rick reached around to stroke Daryl; he was just going on instinct now.

Daryl moaned and pressed his hips back into Rick, allowing more of Rick to enter Daryl's already full ass.

They continued like this, one moving at a time in an awkward, jolting motion, until Rick was settled completely inside Daryl.

Rick pulled out and pushed in with force, and this time Daryl was ready. He let out a moan, which encouraged Rick even more.

Rick was _fucking _big, bigger than any guy Daryl had been with before.

Rick could hardly form a coherent thought as Daryl's tightness flexed around him. He picked up the pace, needing to feel more of Daryl, harder, faster. The sound of skin hitting skin grew louder, and their moans louder even. He couldn't help the sounds that were falling from his lips now.

"Fuck, oh my god,-fuck.." With every thrust he grew closer to his climax. He jerked Daryl off in pace with his thrusts, and soon Daryl was moaning louder than him.

Daryl was embarrassed. Usually he could keep himself under control, but _fuck_, Rick was making him lose his mind. But he couldn't come just yet.

He put his hands on Rick's stomach and pulled himself off the man's bulging dick. This drew a whimper from the man, and Daryl laughed again. "Don't worry. You'll like this part, too." He flung him down onto the bed, spread eagle, and took the length into his mouth.

Rick arched his back and moaned as Daryl's mouth did things unimaginable to him. One hand clutched the pillow beneath his head, the other tangled in Daryl's hair.

He was reduced to a writhing moaning mess under Daryl's touch. It wasn't just his mouth on him, it was his hands, and his hair, and every spot their bodies touched. He was on fire, and at the same time, he felt like he was shivering from being outside on a cold night. He was on top of a mountain breathing new air, and he was underwater, holding his breath longer than ever before.

Finally Rick couldn't hold on any longer and with a loud groan, he shot his cum into Daryl's waiting mouth. Daryl licked his lips with a smack and traveled back up to Rick's mouth.

Their mouths collided sloppily, and Rick tasted his own cum on Daryl's lips. He didn't hate the taste, and he was surprised to feel a stirring in his groin at the thought of tasting Daryl's cum.

Daryl watched Rick lick his lips, and they looked at each other with lustful eyes. Daryl wound his fingers in Rick's short hair and assaulted his mouth, before pulling back to say with a wicked grin, "Now it's my turn."

* * *

**Thoughts, feelings, impressions? I had to add that little Boondock Saints reference in there with "McGinty's" bar. :) I hope you enjoyed, and I will have the second chapter out soon. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated greatly! Thanks guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you for the positive reviews. Here's the second part of this story. Upon finishing this chapter I realized I want to make a third chapter, so this will most likely be turning into a two-shot instead of just a one-shot. But I'm really excited about my thoughts for a third chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

* * *

Daryl was not gentle with Rick. He pushed him down into the comforter and mashed their bodies together. Daryl's lips came down to capture Rick's wet mouth. He traveled down his body, Rick's erect nipples and smooth chest just serving to arouse Daryl more.

Daryl's rough stubble made Rick shiver as it brushed against his lower abdomen. The man drug his tongue from belly button to the base of his semi-erect penis roughly. Rick was appalled by Daryl's ability to make him hard again so soon after that last explosion of ecstasy.

And as Daryl took Rick into his mouth again, Rick gasped audibly, which made Daryl laugh around Rick. This caused another gasp from Rick, and the cycle seemed never ending until Daryl pulled off of him with one final laugh.

Daryl grabbed Rick's ankles and with a grin, flipped the man's legs up to rest on his shoulders. Rick's look of surprise pleased Daryl. He didn't give the man more than a few seconds to process what was happening before he buried his face in his ass.

"Oh! Ohhh… shit." Rick moaned from above. Daryl's expert tongue flicked out to wet Rick's hole. He tried to stay still but found he couldn't help his hips from bucking more than a few times. Daryl's hands came down on the man's hips with an iron grasp, and he inserted his tongue into Rick's tight, tight hole.

"Mmmm oh god.." This felt so good. Rick couldn't find coherent words.

One of Daryl's hands slipped from Rick's stomach to his ass and then Daryl was filling him with one finger. It hurt more than Rick had anticipated; Daryl had made it look like it was nothing.

He hissed with something between pleasure and pain. Daryl slowed down to look up at him, and Rick just nodded. It hurt in the best kind of way. He was a bit wary for when something a bit, bigger, was to be inserted in there, but he would cross that bridge when they got to it.

As if on cue, Daryl slid a second finger in. Rick was ready, and he didn't hiss with pain this time. He grew accustomed quickly, and soon Daryl was pushing in and out of him with more speed.

When Daryl pushed in all the way to his knuckles and slowly curled his fingers up agonizingly slow, Rick groaned with a mix of minute pain and immense pleasure. Nothing had felt this good. Daryl did it again, this time quicker.

"Holy shit." Rick saw stars. His hips bucked and he was surprised he didn't shoot his load right then and there.

"Found your spot, huh?" Daryl smirked and did it again, this time pulling his fingers out while still curled. Rick arched his back and clenched around his fingers. Daryl stood up again and rubbed the head of his cock against Rick's hole at a snail's pace.

Rick groaned. "Please."

Daryl eyed him teasingly. He brushed his length up Rick's ass, bringing their hips together, but not entering him. He slid back down Rick while lazily kissing the back of his knee. He did this again, each time Rick's breathing hitched as he anticipated Daryl's hard erection to enter him.

Suddenly Rick's hand shot up and brought Daryl's head down to him. He had an iron grasp on Daryl's long hair. He looked him straight in the eyes and said, a little breathlessly, "I swear to God, if you don't fuck me right now…"

He left the lighthearted threat open to interpretation, but punctuated it with a bite to Daryl's neck that could have drawn blood.

Daryl groaned quietly and moved back to Rick's ass. He mocked him, saying with lustful eyes, "Well your wish is my command…" and pushed into him with more speed than Rick had expected. He cried out, not in pain so much as surprise.

Likewise, Daryl let out a cry of ecstasy as Rick's tightness encompassed him. He pulled out and back in quickly and with a look at Rick's head thrown back in euphoria, he set a fast pace.

He pounded into Rick relentlessly. Rick's moans were soon incoherent words and Daryl grunted from exertion.

Daryl's hands on Rick's chest and thighs made him unable to think straight. He kept one hand on Daryl's abdomen as he was pushed further and further to the top of the bed. When Daryl momentarily stopped his ceaseless pounding, Rick whimpered aloud. But he was soon lifted from the bed and into Daryl's arms. Daryl stumbled back into the wall and steadied himself, then pushed his bulging dick back into Rick's waiting hole.

Rick was bounced up and down on Daryl, both of their bodies slick with sweat. Their mouths locked with passion and angst and a need that Rick didn't know he had possessed before this moment. Daryl was breathing heavily as he sat down on the bed, Rick still on top of him.

He laid back, and Rick rocked his hips back into Daryl's groin, eliciting a groan from Daryl. Rick didn't have the slightest idea what he was doing, but the moans that started to come from Daryl as he sped up told him he was doing something right. They kissed again as Rick ground himself onto Daryl's length.

Rick was still so tight around Daryl; he hadn't had someone like this in a long time. He cherished every second, drinking in the unadulterated lust in the man's eyes and the movements that were making him insane. He felt his insides stir with ecstasy.

With a final kiss, he pulled Rick off of him and threw him onto the bed beside him. He got up on his knees, and Rick enveloped his dick with his hot mouth.

"Fuck, don't stop." Daryl threw his head back and Rick licked him from base to tip. Rick pumped his own erection, feeling another climax building inside of him. He moaned around Daryl's big dick.

Daryl let out a loud groan and let himself go into Rick's mouth. He thrusted his hips with each string of cum that shot to the back of Rick's throat. Rick swallowed with minimal cringing; it didn't taste bad, but the warmth just made it an experience unlike anything Rick had experienced before.

Meanwhile, Rick's dick looked about to explode. He pulled off of Daryl and threw his head back as he came on the bed between Daryl's knees. He grunted with the aftershocks of his orgasm, then collapsed under Daryl on the bed.

"Fuck," was the first thing Rick said. He started laughing, "Fuck. That was… fuck."

Daryl laughed too. "Yeah."

Daryl rolled over and looked at Rick, who was, for lack of better terms, a mess. His hair was sticking up, he was covered in sweat, and there was a drop of cum still on the corner of his mouth. And Daryl thought he was the most attractive man he'd ever seen.

Rick kissed him, bringing his arms up around Daryl's neck.

Daryl kissed him back, his hands on Rick's back. He pulled back and looked at the clock. 3:45 AM. Rick would probably want to get to bed soon; it was a Sunday, and he probably had work in the morning.

"We should probably get to bed-"

"Can we do that again-"

They looked at each other. "I don't have to be at work 'til 9," Rick said, pulling Daryl's body closer to his own.

Daryl captured his mouth again, and they crawled under the covers.

* * *

The alarm on Rick's phone went off at 8 AM. Daryl reached over Rick's head and turned it off quickly, then laid back down. Rick hadn't stirred at the sound, or the sound of the three alarms before that. God knows why he set so many goddamn alarms.

He figured it was probably time for Rick to get up though. He watched his chest rise and fall, a light snore coming from his cracked mouth. He was even hotter in the morning. The light from between the blinds shone on their entangled position under the sheets. Daryl didn't want to move, but as the clock reached 8:15 he knew Rick needed to get up. He threw the covers off of himself and shook Rick awake.

"Hey, ya need to get up," he said simply.

Rick groaned. "No."

Daryl cracked a smile. "Doesn't matter, man. Ya gotta get up." He crawled out of bed and found his boxers from the night before.

Rick rolled over and attempted to grab his clothes off the floor from his spot in the bed. He got his jeans by the belt loop but dropped them, and the entire contents of his pockets spilled on the floor.

Among them were his wallet, a kleenex, and a shiny badge. Daryl snatched the badge before he could pick it up again. _King County Sheriff Department. _"You're a cop?"

"Sheriff's deputy, yeah." Rick looked at Daryl confused. "Why?"

Daryl shook off his uneasiness. "Nothin, just never knew cops were so good in the sack." He laughed and threw the badge onto the bed, then engulfed Rick's mouth with his own.

"I do need to get ready to go though."

"No." Daryl gave him a look between pouty and genuinely upset. He reached down and found Rick's boxers, then flipped under the covers and slid them up his muscular legs. He slipped himself back out of the bed and found the shirt he had given him last night, slipping that over Rick's head too.

Rick laughed and got up out of bed. "Thanks, but I should probably put my own clothes on."

"It's just a shirt, keep it." Daryl answered.

"I can't do that." Rick was gathering his other things as he spoke. They moved toward the door reluctantly.

"Nah really, keep it. It'll give me a reason to come back sometime."

Rick's stomach flipped at the thought of Daryl coming back through town. "Okay," he said finally.

They were at the door now. Daryl didn't want to unlock the door to let him out. He wanted to throw him back into the bed and make him call off work and ravage his body and feel himself inside him again. But he knew that couldn't happen.

"So, uh, this is goodbye then," Rick said in the silence that ensued.

"Yeah, I guess." Daryl nodded.

Rick set his stuff down and tangled his hands in Daryl's hair, crashing their lips together. Daryl's arms wrapped around Rick's body, holding him tight to his own body. Rick let go first, keeping one hand on Daryl's cheek.

"I'm holding you to that comment about coming back, you know." Rick planted one final kiss on his lips and opened the door behind him.

"I'll remember that." Daryl smiled as he watched Rick walk down the hall and out of the building.

Daryl walked back into the room and looked at the mess they had made. He had at least 3 hours before Merle would be back, so he laid down on the bed he and Rick had shared last night.

Something caught his eye from between the folds of the sheets, and he pulled them back to reveal Rick's badge. Daryl almost got up to run after him and give it back, but gave it a second thought. _He probably has more at home._

Daryl slipped it into his bag with a smile.

* * *

**Cute? Awful? Mediocre? Reviews are great! You can say anything you thought, I won't be offended. :) Thank you guys again for the support.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi my lovely readers! Here's the third and final installment of Brothers on a Hotel Bed. This was a really fun little story to write and I'm happy that it was so well received! Also, just i****magine James Vincent McMorrow playing Breaking Hearts at the touching scenes.**** It's one of my favorite songs and I listened to it a lot while writing th****is. I hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

* * *

Merle had inevitably fucked up again. The brothers were a fifty miles from civilization, making a fire behind a ramshackle barn. Daryl stewed in silence, much like he had been doing all day, and Merle skinned a few squirrels.

"Hey, just like when we were kids, huh?" Merle laughed halfheartedly.

Daryl threw him a glance. "Just give me the damn map. Where the hell are we?" He unfolded one of the many maps they had in the truck. They had bailed out of Frankfort in a hurry; it turns out Merle had enemies everywhere.

You'd have thought running like this would get old, but they had been at it for years now. Daryl swore up and down he wasn't gonna go back after Merle got out of prison. Merle got caught in a deal with an undercover cop 3 years ago. He only served half his sentence, got out on some deal he made with the lawyers.

Truth be told, Daryl didn't have anybody when Merle was gone. He went back to his hometown, saw some old buddies, most of them strung out or in the middle of court trials for god knows what. He was in and out of AA meetings, skipping from town to town, stealing or squatting when he couldn't afford a motel room.

He even met a guy that liked to fuck around with other guys on the down low every so often. Then Merle got out and called him up asking for money and some company, so here they were.

Merle spoke after a silent dinner. "Well, better be gettin' some shut eye, little brother."

Daryl looked annoyedly at Merle, but eventually stamped the fire out and made himself comfortable in the bed of the old pickup truck.

* * *

In the morning they drove north, eventually coming up on a little backwoods town. They bought a room at the shady hotel just inside town and made their way to the diner down the road. Something about the town seemed familiar to Daryl, but they had seen so many farm towns in the last year that the thought only crossed Daryl's mind for a second.

They sat in the back corner of the diner and ordered breakfast. It was early, around 9 AM, and the place wasn't too packed.

Daryl and Merle were eating in silence when a couple of cops walked in. Automatically, Daryl assessed them in his peripherals; early 30s, guns strapped to their belts.

Daryl practically dropped his fork when he got a better look at the older one. He was average height, with slight shoulders and pale blue eyes. The thick beard spotted with gray didn't take away from the gentle features of his slim face.

He asked Merle in a low voice, "What town are we in?"

"Huh? I don't know, Cyan? Cynthia? Somethin' like that." Merle answered, completely oblivious to what was going on in Daryl's mind.

_Fuck me…_ Daryl looked at the cop again. It was definitely him. Memories of that night five years ago came back to Daryl, so much so that he squeezed his eyes shut.

Merle finished his food and picked up the bill, saying, "I'll go pay this."

Daryl said, a little too urgently, "No!" He lowered his voice, "Nah, I got it." He plucked the bill from Merle's hand and walked past the cops to the register.

"Everything taste okay?" The hostess asked him politely.

He grunted his reply, not sure how to assess the situation he was in. Should he say something? Fuck, why would he say something? The guy probably didn't even remember him. No, he would just walk back to their booth and finish his food, and the brothers would walk out and that would be that.

But there was a little part of Daryl that wanted to say something, just so he could prolong that moment.

As it turns out, Daryl didn't need to say anything. At that moment a waitress accidentally bumped into him, spilling water down the side of his pants and onto the bar.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Let me get you some towels!" The woman scurried away frantically. But now the entire restaurant was looking at him, including the two cops down the bar.

He looked at Rick, and he watched his expression change from surprise to confusion and back again. His eyes got wide and his mouth fell open slightly. They stared at each other for a moment longer until the waitress came back with a towel and attempted to help Daryl sponge his pants dry.

Daryl walked back to his table, stealing glances at the man every few seconds. He got Merle, and they walked toward the door. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he walked past the cops.

He turned slowly. Rick removed his hand, leaving a trail of fire from Daryl's neck to his forearm. "You new in town?" Rick asked, his voice a little shaky as he tried to sound nonchalant.

"Uh, yeah, just passin' through really." Daryl narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure if he should keep talking or make a break for the car at this point.

Rick stared at him for another second, his gaze drifting from his eyes to his mouth and back up to his eyes. "Well ya'll have a good day."

Daryl nodded, then walked out the door with a confused look. What the fuck was that?

* * *

Rick told Shane to go home for the day around 4, and he took a patrol car out the edge of town. If Daryl was in town, he would no doubt be here. He pulled into the hotel parking lot and walked up to the front desk.

"Did two men check in here today? Probably early this morning," Rick asked.

"Uh, yeah," the desk clerk looked like he would rather be anywhere else right now.

"Do you know their room number?"

"106. Down the hall to the right." The clerk turned back to his nintendo DS before Rick could even say thanks.

He exited the building and saw the same blue and white pickup truck that had been at the diner parked a few spaces down. He got in his cruiser and pulled into a spot a good distance from the truck and waited. He knew it was a long shot to just wait and see what would happen, but what other choice did he have?

He needed to see Daryl, at least talk to him. Shit, it had been five years since that night.

He waited hours and saw no movement whatsoever. But around 7, he watched a man exit the side door and get into the pickup. A minute later, Rick got out of his cruiser and walked up to the door.

He might have laughed if he hadn't been scared out of his mind; this was the same room from that night.

He almost turned around and walked away. But he needed to know. So he knocked on the door quickly, before he could really change his mind.

Daryl answered the door and stared at Rick. Rick stared back, unsure of what to say. "Uh," Rick cleared his throat. "Hi."

Daryl eyed him skeptically. "Hi."

"How, um, how've you been?"

Daryl's gaze was stone cold emotionless. "Fine. Yerself?"

"Fine, yeah, I mean, I've been good." Rick put his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat again.

Daryl just nodded. "So, uh, what was that at the diner?"

"I just, I needed to know if it was actually you," Rick replied.

"Oh. Okay." Daryl looked around awkwardly for another minute.

"I'm sorry. You know, I shouldn't have come here. Don't know what I was thinking." Rick turned away.

Daryl caught his arm and pulled him back into the door frame. He stopped centimeters from Rick's lips and let out a deep breath. He wound a hand into his hair and captured his mouth in a fierce kiss. Rick let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding and melted into Daryl's arms.

Daryl kicked the door shut behind him and pressed Rick into the wall. He didn't know why he had come here or what he was thinking, but Daryl couldn't stand not touching him for one more second. Their bodies were flush against each other, and Rick's hand was traveling up Daryl's stomach.

Rick pulled Daryl's chest against his, and he moved from his lips to his neck.

"Five. Fucking. Years," Rick growled at Daryl, each word punctuated by a bite to his neck. Daryl moaned into him.

"I know. It's been, complicated."

"I don't give a fuck. I need you." Rick's hands were all over Daryl, under his shirt and in his hair. Daryl still had an iron grasp on Rick's arm, his other hand twisted in his shirt.

But the reality of this situation was coming to Daryl. His brother had just left to go get some things that the cop would be less than thrilled to see. So he pulled away and put on a poker face.

"My brother's gonna be back soon."

Rick couldn't keep the emotion from showing on his face. "Oh. Right."

"Come back at 11, I'll get Merle out of here for the night." He didn't know how, but he would be damned if he didn't get Rick in his bed tonight.

Rick kissed Daryl again and said, "Okay." He slipped out the door in a haze.

He went back to his apartment and tried to keep himself busy. He and Lori were off right now, after he broke off their engagement a month ago. He ate a light dinner, hardly having an appetite. He decided he may as well lay down for an hour or two before he left.

* * *

Merle got back half an hour later with the drugs. They did enough to hold them over for the night and went out to the bar. Daryl was worried he would have to coerce his brother into going home with someone, but Merle found someone easily and a little before 11, Daryl nodded to him.

"Hey, I'm headin' back. You comin' home tonight?" Daryl asked, most likely knowing the answer.

"Mmm, nah, prob'ly not, little brother," Merle slurred.

"A'right. Be careful." Daryl walked the half mile back to the hotel.

It was 5 'til, so Daryl brushed his teeth and put on deodorant and paced back and forth in the tiny space between the beds. Time was inching by every minute that he waited for Rick. At 11:10 he was starting to doubt.

Maybe he wasn't coming. Had he read the signs wrong earlier? Maybe he changed his mind.

At 11:20 Daryl laid down on the bed and sighed. Maybe he should go see Rick. But he didn't have the slightest idea where to start looking.

At 11:30 he turned off the light and accepted defeat.

* * *

Rick rolled over and stretched. He felt like he had been asleep for 10 minutes. He grabbed his phone to turn his alarm off and realized that he didn't set one. It was pitch black outside. Rick looked at the time.

"Oh fuck! Ohhh shit," Rick scrambled out of bed. It was 11:15. "Ah fuck me, where the fuck are my shoes?" Rick talked to himself as he ran around trying to look presentable. He threw on a shirt and popped a piece of gum, then ran out the door to his little car. _Fucking A. He probably thinks I'm not coming._

He pulled into the hotel at 11:40. He spit out his gum hastily and speed walked down the hall and stopped in front of the door, trying to catch his breath before he knocked.

Daryl's heart raced as he opened the door and saw Rick standing there, a little out of breath. A smile spread across his face as Rick stammered out an explanation.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I overslept and thought I set an alarm and-" Daryl shut him up with his mouth. Their tongues intertwined and Daryl pulled him into the room, shutting the door behind them.

They resumed their position against the wall. Daryl ground his body into Rick's with intense need. Rick let out a low moan and assaulted his neck with bites and kisses. Daryl groped Rick's ass and pushed their hips together. He could feel Rick's hard on through entirely too many layers of clothing.

Rick slid Daryl's shirt up and off, and Daryl did the same to Rick. He captured Rick's hard nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before leaving a small bite mark on it. Rick breathed heavily as Daryl did the same to his other nipple, then trailed his tongue down to his waist.

Daryl palmed his through his jeans, then undid the button and slid his pants down. Daryl's hot mouth encompassed Rick's raging erection through his boxers, and Rick could hardly contain the moans that were falling from his lips.

Daryl was going to make this the best night of Rick's life. He had made him wait so long. He pulled his boxers down painfully slow, letting Rick's erection pop free. His tongue circled the tip a few times before he gripped the base and enveloped the dick with his warm mouth.

Rick groaned from above and thrusted his hips toward Daryl's mouth. He tangled his hand in Daryl's hair and pushed his head down on him. He couldn't help the involuntary movements his hips were making, and he heard Daryl gag once or twice as he grew in size.

Daryl popped off of him and took a deep breath. He licked his lips and stood back up level with Rick's mouth. "Fuck," was all he could say.

Rick laughed and unbuttoned Daryl's jeans. He hadn't been with another man since Daryl, but he had dabbled in some gay porn since then, so he was a bit more informed this time around. He licked up the man's length slowly, watching as Daryl melted into the wall. He teased him for another moment before Daryl grew impatient, and he wordlessly pushed Rick's head down on his cock.

Rick took him into his mouth fully, not that Daryl gave him much choice otherwise. He hummed around his dick and Daryl moaned, lessening his grip on Rick's hair. Rick pulled off of him for mere seconds, then he was back on him, his tongue doing things he didn't even know he could do before tonight.

Daryl pulled Rick up to him again, and they left their pants by their spot on the wall and moved to the bed. Daryl turned to Rick and sat on the bed, then pulled Rick down on top of him.

Rick let his hands wander down Daryl's body. He was more muscular than he remembered. He had relived that night so many times in the past years. The feel of Daryl under him, his lips on his neck, the bite marks that stayed for days afterward.

Likewise Daryl was drinking in Rick. He smelled like coffee and mint gum. His blue eyes were half-lidded, looking down at his body. Unlike the first time, Daryl was sober, or as close to sober as he could get. And as far as he knew, Rick was sober this time too.

But as he watched Rick look him over, he felt self conscious. Rick was this amazingly handsome man, and he was just, himself. Rick's hand traveled from his chest to his shoulder and up to cup his cheek. He pierced him with his eyes. Daryl looked away quickly.

Rick's hand on his cheek turned firm and made him look at him. "Hey. What?"

Daryl flipped them around quickly, taking the attention off of himself. "Nothin'." He ravaged Rick's body with his mouth and tongue until he writhed under him.

Rick reached over him and grabbed a condom off the side table. He slid it on his hard cock. Daryl positioned himself on top of Rick, so that he was straddling the man.

Rick drug his hands up Daryl's back slowly and looked him in the eye briefly, "You ready?"

Daryl nodded his consent and put his head down next to Rick's on the bed.

Rick pushed into Daryl's tightness ever so slowly. The last time they did this, Rick was less aware of himself. But now he made sure Daryl was okay every step of the way. Daryl hissed at the feeling of being stretched by something so big.

Rick caught Daryl's bottom lip between his teeth and pulled roughly as he pushed the rest of the way in with one thrust. Daryl groaned, though whether it was a groan of discontent or ecstasy, Rick was powerless to know. Either way, Daryl recovered and settled back onto him. They stayed like that for a brief second, then Daryl rolled his hips up rick's body and back down again. Rick's sigh turned to a moan.

Rick's hands found Daryl's ass, and he guided his movements on top of him. Rick breathed heavily as Daryl ground his ass into him harder and faster with every thrust.

Daryl panted in his ear, his teeth scraping the man's earlobe. Rick pulled out of Daryl to flip them over, and Daryl got on all fours. Rick entered him again, quicker this time.

He held tight to Daryl's hips and slammed into his hole hard. "Oh my God…" Daryl trailed off as Rick hit that spot inside of him. "Fuc. Harder."

Rick laughed and pulled almost all the way out of his tightness, then pushed in with so much force that the bed shook. He did it again, and Daryl pressed his hips back into Rick. The sound of skin slapping together grew loud. Rick was ready to burst. He didn't think he could last much longer with Daryl doing what he was doing right now.

Rick wrapped an arm around Daryl's chest and tugged him up to meet his lips. He slammed into him even harder from this angle, and Rick's moans fell into Daryl's mouth.

His thrusts were growing erratic; he felt like he was going to explode. He slowed down, to which Daryl said gruffly, "Don't stop."

"I'm gonna cum," Rick said into Daryl's mouth.

Daryl pushed himself back onto Rick with more force now; he grabbed Rick's head and slammed their lips together.

Rick couldn't hold back anymore. He released his cum inside of the condom and thrusted in spasms, moaning louder than he should have, since they were in a hotel room.

Daryl smiled at Rick, who looked down at him with drowsy eyes. He turned around and Rick's hands found his semi-hard penis. He stroked him and leaned him back on the pillow as his mouth covered him once again.

Daryl was in ecstasy. Rick's hands travelled up and down his body as his tongue continued the onslaught of his dick. He felt his orgasm build inside of him, and he arched his back as he came all over Rick's mouth and chest.

His own chest heaved with exertion. Rick wiped his mouth clean and came up to lay next to him.

They laid side by side on their backs, breathing heavily. Rick watched Daryl out of the corner of his eye. Slowly he reached out and grabbed his hand, winding their fingers together. He saw the corner of Daryl's mouth turn up.

He tugged on his hand and Daryl rolled over to look at him. Daryl scooted closer to him, so that he was leaning into Rick's body.

This felt so _right_; Rick dared to say it might have been perfect. He was content to stay like this all night.

Daryl reached over the edge of the bed and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to Rick. He took it and lit it up with little apprehension. He took a long pull and breathed out, watching the smoke hang in the air.

Eventually Daryl spoke, "Sorry I made you wait so long."

Rick laughed. "It's fine. As long as you don't make that a habit, disappearing for years at a time. You could actually stick around for more than a night."

Daryl looked away, laughing half-heartedly. He wasn't going to ruin the moment by bringing up the reality of the situation: he would leave again, of course he would.

But evidently Rick wanted to have this conversation, or at least he felt they needed to. He saw the change in Daryl's attitude and asked, concernedly, "Why don't you? Stay, I mean?"

Daryl shut his eyes. "My brother and I, we're all we have left. I can't just up and leave him after all these years."

"You wouldn't have to leave him. You guys could live in town, it's a nice place. Make a life here, or something, ya know."

Daryl refused to look at Rick. "We just can't. My brother's..job keeps us moving around a lot. Never really staying in one place for more than a week or so." He didn't like flat out lying, but he didn't really have another choice.

"Well he could just go on his own and you could stay here, right? He could come back in between jobs." Rick was trying to be supportive, but Daryl was just growing annoyed.

He laid back on the pillow, pulling his hand free. He kept his voice level as he said, "No, he can't. We just can't stay, okay?"

"Okay." Rick looked hurt.

Daryl rolled back over to face him. He would tell some truth, Rick deserved that. "Look, I want to, Lord knows I would stay here. But my brother, he's got, problems. I can't just leave him."

Rick nodded. "Okay. I get it." He wasn't upset, thankfully, or he at least didn't show it.

They laid together, entwined under the covers. They talked some; Rick usually led the conversation. Mostly they kissed. And fucked. They tried everything, even some weird positions that Daryl didn't even know were possible. They didn't want to sleep. They had to savor every second they had together.

It was 5:30, and Rick was telling a story about his first time riding a bike when he looked over and say Daryl snoring lightly. He chuckled, then turned out the light.

He gazed at Daryl's sleeping form illuminated by the pale moonlight. He was easily one of the most attractive men he had ever met. But not in the obvious way. His hair was a little greasy, his eyes a little small comparing to his wide lips, and he wasn't the most inviting man. But Rick couldn't get the image of him out of his mind, even when he closed his eyes he was there.

He had never felt this way about a man, or a woman. He could never see himself thinking about anyone else they way he felt about Daryl. Which was crazy because they had spent a total of maybe 48 hours together since they had met. And as much as it would hurt him, Rick couldn't help himself from realizing, _I think I love him._

* * *

They woke up around 12, but it was a Saturday, so Rick was off work. Daryl was up first, cleaning up the room from the pizza boxes to the condom wrappers littering the floor. Rick rolled over.

"How long have you been up?"

"Eh, an hour or so."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so comfy. Couldn't bear to interrupt your beauty sleep."

Rick laughed, then got serious. "When are you leaving?"

Daryl frowned. "Prob'ly soon. Whenever Merle decides to roll out of whatever bed he slept in last night and finds his way back here."

Rick got out of bed and put on his jeans. "You could still stay, you know." He tried to sound nonchalant.

Daryl put down the trash can and looked at him with pain in his eyes. "You know I can't."

"You talk so bad about your brother, but you can't tear yourself away from him." Rick commented. He just didn't understand this attachment Daryl had to his brother.

"Yeah, well that's family," Daryl said dismissively. He didn't want to be having this conversation.

But Rick continued. "Yeah, he has problems, but don't we all? And yeah he's family, but he's also a full grown man."

Daryl was annoyed now. "Listen. You don't know, okay? You wouldn't even begin to understand."

Rick stood up. "How can I if you don't give me the chance? What could be so bad that you can't let him be on his own for more than 12 hours?"

"He's a fuckin' meth addict! Okay? He's a junkie and an alcoholic, and he can't be trusted to make it home at night by himself, let alone live his own life! And you know what, so am I. I can't remember the last time I was sober. I'm not strong enough, and Lord knows I ain't good enough to live a _normal _life. That's why I can't stay here."

Daryl was breathing heavily, and he sat down on the bed in defeat. "If I left and somethin' happened to him? I'd never-I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

Rick stared at him with wide eyes. He walked up to Daryl and placed one hand on his cheek. Daryl flinched away, but Rick kept his hand there.

"Okay. Okay, you can't stay. Your brother is the most important person in your life. I get it. But you _are _good enough. Hell, I've never met anyone like you before. I-I love you, Daryl." Rick hesitated on the last words, unsure of whether or not he should have said them.

Daryl's eyes grew wide at that. "No, you don't. You don't even know me."

"I know enough." Rick pulled Daryl's body to his. "Leave if you need to. I understand. But know that you're good enough for me, and that's what matters. Even if I never see you again-" The thought made Rick's voice hitch. "Remember that."

Daryl sucked in a ragged breath. He would _not _fucking cry. He captured Rick's mouth before he could lose his courage and his self control. Rick wound his arms around his neck and Daryl's hands grasped at Rick's shirt.

They kissed for what seemed like hours. When Daryl finally pulled back, he saw the love in Rick's eyes.

"Merle will probably be here soon," Daryl said reluctantly. He wanted so badly to stay. But Merle was family, his only family left. He couldn't let him go. And he felt better knowing that Rick knew the truth.

Rick nodded. He gathered his things silently, and they walked to the door. "Just don't make me wait another five years, okay?"

Daryl kissed him one more time, a sweet, slow kiss that would linger in both of their memories until they crossed paths again.

"Okay."

* * *

**There it is! There's just something about a love that cannot be that just makes my heart melt. I hope you feel the same way! Thank you so much for being wonderful readers and I hope you'll continue to read and enjoy everything I have to offer! I really want to try a ZA version of this Brothers on a Hotel Bed idea, so that may be a thing soon. And I might even try to do some female pairings. I've never written that before, so it might take me a bit to get one of those out here. Thanks again, guys! :)**


End file.
